LOLICON OR SHOTACON
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: Fanfic the GazettE Pertama saia n.n / tidak layak baca *buagh!* / AoixUruhaxRuki / Oneshot !


authis yep author : saia

rated : K+

genre : angst? XD

note : bisa dikatakan ini fanfic the GazettE pertama saia. (^.^) (**original posted** : Desember 2009) sangat hancur, jadi mohon dimaklumi *plak*

* * *

-hening-

Yap, karena ini masih pagi belum semua murid datang ke sekolah SMA PSC ini. Hanya 1 atau 2 orang saja yang sudah tiba di kelas dan biasanya itu anak-anak yang belum ngerjain PR atau emang gak sengaja datang kepagian(?) seperti sosok yang satu ini.

Kelas IPS 5

Tampaklah 1 orang sosok manusia yang tengah duduk di bangku. Ia datang terlalu pagi hari ini. . . .Biasanya ia selalu kesiangan,entah ada angin apa sekarang dia tengah duduk dibangkunya sepagi ini.

Kalau diperhatikan tampaknya pahanya mulus ups! Kelihatannya dia sedang frustasi(^^') akan suatu, ia menatap permukaan meja dengan kedua tangan menyangga wajahnya.

"uugh."

". . . ."

TAP. . .TAP. . .TAP. . .

Ok, kelihatannya sekarang kelas itu bertambah 1 penghuni. Penghuni baru itu berjalan ke bangkunya sama sekali tidak menggubris satu penghuni yg sedang frustasi yg telah lebih dulu tiba disana *lebih tepatnya gak sadar*

Ia asik dengan headset yang menempel dikedua lubang telinganya, dengan mata merem berjalan menuju bangku tempat dia duduk menuntut ilmu setiap harinya.

'PLEK!' Ia meletakan tasnya di atas meja diiringi dengan dendangan-dendangan kecil dari mulutnya yang komat kamit

_Burial applicant : PLAYING_

"Dai por mi por mi yu ken sep mi, its wrong kotaete misete. . .Hora yura yura yura to sono me yurashite bla. . .bla. . ."

tampaknya ia sangat menikmati aktivitasnya dengan gerakan kepala maju mundur depan belakang, maksudnya lagi headbang tapi malah keliatan kayak cepot.

_[DIS] : PLAYING_

"bla. . .bla. . .bla," entah kenapa kali ini hanya suara itu yang terdengar, mungkin ia tak hafal lirik [DIS], dan masih dengan percaya diri tinggi ia menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur

"cipanas. . .cipanas. . .cipanas. . .cipanas. . .cipanas," masih dengan headbang anehnya.

Kali ini ia membuka matanya dan melirik ke bangku depan."WUAAAAAAAAAAAA ANJRIT!"

". . ."

"cih gue kira kunti chan,"aoi melepas headset di kupingnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati bangku yang dia pikir jadi lawan bicaranya.

"ternyata bener, yang ini kunti kun berpaha mulus wkwk. . .uru tumben paha?Eh pagi?"

". . ."

"kenapa lu?" Aoi dadah-dadah di depan wajah Uru.

". . ."

". . ."

"uugh"

"?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

PLAK!

*Aoi slap kepala uru*

"A,Aoi? Kapan datang?0.0"

"Apa? Dari tadi gue ngomong lu anggap apaan? Kentut?"

"A,aoi. . . .Wuaaaaaaaaaa," Uru meluk pinggang Aoi yang ramping *sambil raba-raba dikit*

PLAK! Aoi slap kepala Aru, sekali lagi . .!*asik*

"duuh Aoi kasar ah!" ujar Uru pada laki-laki di hadapannya, sambil ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang udah kena sabetan 2X Dari si gurame pagi ini , Aoi hanya mendengus kesal dg kelakuan temannya(?) yang satu ini.

"aneh si lu, kenapa sih?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"WO0O0O0O0OIIII. . .," karena kesal aoi neriakin Uru tepat di telinganya pake toa yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Wuaaaaaaaaa. . . .Aoi. . ., " meluk pinggang ramping kerempeng aoi egen.*kesenengan emang*

". . ."

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran makhluk satu ini hingga membuat aoi mengerutkan dahi kesal.

"A,aoi gue. . .gue,gue,gue,gue,gue,gue,gue,gue,gue,gue dst" aoi sweatdrop.

"gue,gue,gue,gue,gue,gue. . .dst~"

"ng0mpol?"

"gue ngompol. . . .. . " (Piiip) *loading* ". . . . .Eh APA?!"

"jahahaha. . . .Minggir lu,bau lu ah!" ujar Aoi sambil mendorong-dorog tubuh Uruha yang sedari tadi nyuri-nyuri kesempetan untuk meluk pinggangnya.

"BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN!"

". . . ."

"BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKMPBP!"Aoi membekap Uru, habisnya berisik. Urat2 saraf Aoi udah bener-bener putus ngurus makhluk satu ini.

"gila lu Uru, stress gue lama-lama sama lu," Aoi melengos pergi.

"AOIIIIIIIII GUE BUKAN SHOTACOOOOOOON!" Teriak uruha dengan suara yang super cempreng, hingga membuat Aoi yang udah niat buat cabutpun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan kembali menatap temannya yang udah memutuskan urat-urat sarafnya.

"hah?"

"Aoi, gue bukan shotacon!" cengok.

"yaiyalah yang ada juga lolicon bodong! Lu kan cowek err. . .Cowok!" *mikir* "emang kapan gue bilang lu shotacon?"

"eto0. . .Tadi pas gue berangkat sekolah . . ."

"ciee~ fitnah, gue tadi kaga ketemu elu kali"

"belum selesei ngomong!"

"oh."

"tadi pas gue berangkat sekolah, gue liat bocah emm~ gak ingusan kok. . .Dia kawaii banget, aku deg-degan hebat sumpah."

". . . ." aoi bengong

"bagaimana ini? ini pasti gara2 gue keseringan nonton Dora, weee~ gue pengen jadi orang normal."

Aoi hanya bisa diam mendengarkan bacotan Uru,'normal gak normal lu tetep gak normal ckckc' batin aoi.

"gue gak mau dicap sebagai om-om mesum yang suka bertindak tak senonoh ama bocah."

"lu kayaknya emang niat ya?" timpal Aoi dengan nada malas.

"awowi. . ."

"anaknya cewek bukan?"

"cowok lah!"

Aoi sweatdrop -_-" 'cara ngomongnya PD Banget,gak nyadar diri' batin aoi.

"bagaimana ini?"Uru merengek-rengek ke Aoi.

"derita lo," ujar Aoi sinis.

"wUeeeee~" kini Uru menjadikan meja sebagai objek plampiasannya.

DAK DUK DAK DUK DAK DUK

Saat uru lg enjhoy mukul meja dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang, tiba tiba...

JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! drumband lewat kelas mereka(?) eh bukan dong. . .tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang *yg kawaiiii X3* nyamperin tuh makhluk dua.

"Aoi !" mendengar suara emas yang memanggilnya, dengan segera Aoi berbalik badan ke arah suara.

"yo, Ruki hha,"Aoi nyamperin orang yang dipanggilnya Ruki itu meninggalkan Uruha seorang diri. Uru menghentikan aktivitasnya memukul meja dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menelaah si pengganggu, Uru membalikan wajahnya dengan slow motion mengiringi gerakannyaa, tiba-tiba ...

JDOR!

*weus,autho lagi liat film tembak menembak, gomen ok bek 2 d'story*

Uru speechless memandang orang yang di perhatikannya lalu kembali LOADING~

"nih, gue kembaliin uang lu yang taun kemarin, thanks bro!" ujar orang yang dipanggil Ruki tadi dengan senyum khasnya, menjulurkan tangan menyerahkan uang Rp 2rb disusul dengan meninju dada aoi pelan.

"yo'i,"Aoi mulai menghitung uang yang baru dikasih ruki tadi.

"ngemeng-ngemeng bunganya mane ni? 2rb kali setaun bisa nyampe sejuta kali," berkat kata-katanya,Aoi sukses diplototin Ruki yang lagi pake lens waktu di Taion. Brrr~

"hhe bercan. . ."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH! Aoi Lu Juga SHOTACON YA!" teriak Uru sembari(?) nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ruki. Ruki sama Aoi otomatis tanpa perlu oper gigi oper kopling mengerutkan dahinya *jaman udah modern, semua serba canggih*

"apa Uru?"

"itu, bocah itu yang tadi gue liat!"

TAK! Ruki Getok pala uru,"siapa yang lu bilang BOCAH heh?!" aura kepelapan menari-nari di belakang punggung Ruki.

"ee. . . .," Uru cengok saat Ruki narik kerah baju seragamnya, wajah mereka deket banget saat ini, kalau saja ada yang dengan senang hati mau menyenggol tubuh Ruki hingga mereka bisa (PIIP) Uru akan sangat berterima kasih pada orang tersebut. "ehehehe," Ruki menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi orang yang ada di hadapan wajahnya saat ini, aneh!

"Uru?" panggil Aoi dengan segera Ruki melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju seragam Uru, karena semakin lama si Uru malah kelihatan semakin bertampang Pervert! Ruki jadi jijik liatnya.

Merasakan wajah Ruki semakin menjauh dari wajahnya Uru hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya kecewa. "oi,Uru jdi yang tadi lu liat tuh si Ruki ini?" cengo.

"oh namanya Ruki?"

"jahahahaha. . . .dia kan anak kelas sebelah, emangnya lu belum pernah liat?"

"hah?Jadi dia bukan anak SD?"

TAK!

Jitakan Ruki tepat mendarat diubun-ubun Uru,"sialan!"

"yaiyalah~ walau buntet dia temen seangkatan kita," Aoi hanya senyam senyum membuat bibirnya makin lebar, setelah merasa ada death glare mengarah padanya,"Ruki pisu!"sambil nyengir kuda.

"temen lu kenapa sih aoi?"

"hha,tadi dia stress mengira dia shotacon gara-gara liat kHAMBP!"Uru buru-buru bekep Aoi.

"ehehe. . .Lupain aja," Uru senyum ngehe ke Ruki, dengan pikiran pervert muter-muter di otaknya.

Aoi meronta ronta memaksa Uru untuk melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Aoi. "fuah! Lu ngapain bekep-bekep gueeee?"

"hehe."

". . . . ."

"Aoi,gue balik ke kelas ya,risih gue liat temen lu ikh, " Ruki cabut ke luar kelas secepat kilat, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari orang aneh yang baru aja ditemuinya.

"yo,Ruk jaa."

"AAAAAAAAAA RUKI !"suara cempreng Uru mengalun lagi sambil berlari ke pintu keluar.

"woi woi mau kemana lu Uru?!"

"Hha Aoi gue normal ya, ternyata gue kagak minat ama bocah."

". . . ."

"gue nyusul Ruki dulu ah, mau minta alamat email bye!"Uru ngibrit ke luar, Aoi jadi patung sesaat.

"yeay GUE NORMAAAL! Ruki waaaaaiitt!"

itulah suara-suara aneh Uru yang terdengar dari luar kelas dan semakin jauh seiring dengan langkahnya.

". . . ."

Aoi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan,"normal apanya? Dengan ngejar si Ruki itu udah jelas-jelas dia kaga normal,"gumam Aoi. Ia lalu mijit-mijit keningnya yang mulai kelihatan keriput karena keseringan mengerut menanggapi kegilaan si kucrut(U ruha). Kemuadian ia pake headsetnya lagi dan berheadbang ria maju mundur untuk melupakan sejenak temannya yang rada-rada . . . .

"ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo,kitto kawarazu aishite iru . . .. . ."

". . . ."

*menunduk*

"Uru"

**-OWARI- **

* * *

Bagimane fic angst saia? *nyengir najis*

XXX : APANYA YANG ANGST?!:0

hoho habisnya mau dikasih genre humor kagak lucu, romance? Kaga ada romantis-romantisnya. . .Yaudah angst aja

XXX : SAMA AJA, ANGST APA LAGIIIIIII KAGA ADA SEDIH2NYA.

yey, saia authornya terserah saia donk mau dikasih genre apa aja

*dikeroyok*


End file.
